The Best Phoenix Wright Skit Ever!
by sirigirl157
Summary: Me and my friends were on aim, and this is the hilarious product. Trust me, this is so much funnier then it seems. What makes it even more awesome is that it was impromtu, and even has evidence. open the links, and it makes so much more sense. REVIEW!


Ok, so, this was just some random convo me and my friends had last night on aim. It was so random, I had to post it online. It starts with my friend Melanie talking about this guy on the bus, and somehow turns into a murder trial. I become the prosecution, and she is on trial for murder. My friend Nat is the judge. Mr. Jefferson, the man who was 'murdered' is actually Michael Jackson, from the south park episode that had him in it. We make references to it frequently. We came up with this whole thing as we went along. We actually have convos like this quite frequently. Enjoy! Review! OH, and I'm Kat btw~! And these are not our AIM screen names, so don't even bother.

(11:56:06 PM): (**Melanie**) I MET

(11:56:14 PM): (**Melanie**) THIS AWESOME PAGAN GUY ON THE BUS TODAY

(11:56:23 PM): (**Melanie**) HE WAS SO KOOL XD

(11:56:49 PM): (**Kat**) lol

**Nat** (11:57:04 PM): Aww snaps

(11:57:10 PM): (**Melanie**) hm?

(11:57:12 PM): (**Kat**) how do u know he was pagan?

(11:57:24 PM): (**Melanie**) I asked him about this thing on his neck

(11:57:30 PM): (**Melanie**) it was a pagan symbol thingy

(11:57:38 PM): (**Melanie**) he asked if I was pagan

(11:57:44 PM): (**Melanie**) and we talked the whole time about it

(11:57:56 PM): (**Kat**) what did it look like?

(11:58:27 PM): (**Melanie**) short light brown hair, a bit of a beard, light brown eyes... black and red shirt

(11:58:38 PM): (**Kat**) .....

(11:58:43 PM): (**Kat**) NOT THE GUY

(11:58:51 PM): (**Kat**) THE THING ON HIS NECK

**Nat** (11:58:54 PM): lol

**Nat** (11:58:58 PM): Was he cute?

(11:58:59 PM): (**Melanie**) oh, oops

(11:59:01 PM): (**Melanie**) XD

**Nat** (11:59:01 PM): ;D

(11:59:11 PM): (**Melanie**) kinda. He was grown though

(11:59:18 PM): (**Melanie**) um, I can't remember the symbol

(11:59:19 PM): (**Kat**) so?

(11:59:22 PM): (**Melanie**) didn't get a good look

(11:59:22 PM): (**Kat**) -.-

(11:59:30 PM): (**Melanie**) but I should see him again

(11:59:32 PM): (**Kat**) OBJECTION

(11:59:35 PM): (**Melanie**) if I get on that bus

(11:59:57 PM): (**Kat**) THERE IS A CONTRADICTION IN YOUR STATEMENT

(12:00:36 AM): (**Kat**) why would you question a symbol you hardly saw, and do not even remember?

(12:00:40 AM): (**Kat**) *you

(12:01:22 AM): (**Melanie**) I was distracted by the awesome convo

**Nat** (12:01:51 AM): Mmhmm. Mrs. Camui has a good point. Could you please elaborate Ms. Melanie.

(12:02:05 AM): (**Kat**) which was initiated by your inquiry about his neck thingy!

(12:02:27 AM): (**Melanie**) well, perhaps I can retry my testimony?

(12:02:36 AM): (**Kat**) OBJECTION!

(12:02:52 AM): (**Kat**) the witness has a hole ridden testimony

(12:03:16 AM): (**Kat**) every time she retells it, it gets stronger with lies

(12:03:28 AM): (**Kat**) I request a verdict!

(12:03:35 AM): (**Melanie**) edgey-poo, their being mean to mee...!

(12:03:41 AM): (**Melanie**) (lmao oldbag)

(12:03:59 AM): (**Kat**) (she was terrifying)

**Nat** (12:04:01 AM): *attacks Mel* EDGEWORTH ISS MINNEE!! *hiss*

**Nat** (12:04:07 AM): ((indeed))

(12:04:20 AM): (**Kat**) verdict!

(12:04:28 AM): (**Kat**) I DEMAND A VERDICT!

(12:04:43 AM): (**Melanie**) Phoenix help meeehhh!!

(12:04:47 AM): (**Kat**) your honor, we have heard enough testimony

(12:05:04 AM): (**Kat**) the defendant is CLEARLY guilty

**Nat** (12:05:06 AM): I rule in favor of the prosecution because the defendant tried to steal mah man!\

(12:05:23 AM): (**Melanie**) you dam whippersnappers!

(12:05:27 AM): (**Melanie**) how dare you

(12:05:32 AM): (**Kat**) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(12:05:33 AM): (**Melanie**) radaradaradarada!!

(12:05:40 AM): (**Kat**) VICTORY IS MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Nat** (12:05:49 AM): I take back the verdict

(12:06:03 AM): (**Kat**) -o-

(12:06:08 AM): (**Melanie**)

**Nat** (12:06:15 AM): I don't like gloating.

(12:06:18 AM): (**Kat**) *-*

**Nat** (12:06:28 AM): :U

(12:06:36 AM): (**Kat**) you know edgie gloats after every win

**Nat** (12:06:44 AM): .....

(12:06:59 AM): (**Kat**) OBJECTION

**Nat** (12:07:00 AM): But he's smexty...

(12:07:02 AM): (**Melanie**) ... I wonder what I'm guilty for... _

(12:07:04 AM): (**Kat**) YOUR HONOR

(12:07:14 AM): (**Kat**) YOUR ARE A HYPOCRITE!

**Nat** (12:07:18 AM): I know

(12:07:24 AM): (**Kat**) AND YOU ADMIT IT

**Nat** (12:07:27 AM): I've known that for years.

(12:08:01 AM): (**Melanie**) HOLD IT

(12:08:04 AM): (**Kat**) *Edgeworth pops up* I do not approve or hypocrites and criminals

(12:08:21 AM): (**Melanie**) I can prove I met that man!

(12:08:27 AM): (**Melanie**) he shook my hand!

**Nat** (12:08:38 AM): I'm only a hypocrite when it comes to beautiful people and how do we know he shook your hand?

(12:08:40 AM): (**Melanie**) investigate the hand, ema!!

(12:08:53 AM): (**Melanie**) be scientific!

(12:09:22 AM): (**Kat**) *ema examines the hand* this hand was shaken pagan!

(12:09:32 AM): (**Kat**) but!

(12:09:41 AM): (**Kat**) by a female pagan!

(12:09:48 AM): (**Melanie**) D:

(12:09:53 AM): (**Melanie**) ...

(12:09:55 AM): (**Melanie**) but...

(12:09:56 AM): (**Kat**) the prosecutor herself!

(12:10:03 AM): (**Kat**) *herself!!!!

(12:10:16 AM): (**Melanie**) XO

(12:10:20 AM): (**Melanie**) d'oh!

(12:10:42 AM): (**Kat**) *does epic head shake o'edgeworth*

(12:10:46 AM): (**Kat**) your honor

(12:10:55 AM): (**Kat**) more pointless evidence

(12:11:04 AM): (**Kat**) that proves nothing

(12:11:24 AM): (**Kat**) except that the defendant has not washed her hand since Sunday

(12:11:38 AM): (**Melanie**) D: EW

(12:11:43 AM): (**Kat**) please, your verdict for the dirty girl

**Nat** (12:12:21 AM): Ms. Melanie *turns to Mel* is it true you haven't washed since Sunday?

(12:12:35 AM): (**Kat**) OBJECTION

(12:12:39 AM): (**Kat**) your honor

(12:12:48 AM): (**Kat**) we have proven it to be so already

(12:12:55 AM): (**Melanie**) I met him today XO

(12:13:01 AM): (**Kat**) I have not seen her since Sunday

(12:13:08 AM): (**Kat**) and unless he was a she

(12:13:22 AM): (**Melanie**) she was a pretty cute he _

(12:13:34 AM): (**Kat**) the defendant has not come into contact with any other female pagan

(12:13:53 AM): (**Kat**) she cannot remember the symbol that caught her eye in the first place

(12:13:55 AM): (**Melanie**) (what exactly is my crime?)

(12:14:08 AM): (**Kat**) and has no evidence that she ever met him

(12:14:23 AM): (**Kat**) freeing up her alibi

(12:14:30 AM): (**Kat**) at the time of the murder

(12:14:57 AM): (**Melanie**) NO!!!

(12:15:06 AM): (**Kat**) YES!

(12:15:13 AM): (**Melanie**) my summer school teachers had me in class all morning !

(12:15:30 AM): (**Melanie**) Mr. House was there!

(12:15:31 AM): (**Kat**) NOT DURING THE TIME OF THE MURDER!

(12:15:45 AM): (**Melanie**) XO

(12:16:10 AM): (**Melanie**) how could I leave school

(12:16:11 AM): (**Kat**) you had a half an hour to get to foreverland, and steal the life of poor Mr. Jefferson!

(12:16:41 AM): (**Melanie**)

(12:16:56 AM): (**Melanie**) no! I loved Mr. Jefferson! We were going to be married!

**Nat** (12:17:07 AM): O___O

(12:17:09 AM): (**Kat**) OBJECTION!

(12:17:19 AM): (**Kat**) THE DEFENDANT IS BEING IGNORANT!

(12:17:58 AM): (**Melanie**) we made sweet ch-chmonya in the wishing tree!

(12:18:05 AM): (**Melanie**) id never hurt him!

(12:18:09 AM): (**Kat**) your honor, the prosecution has provided you with sufficient evidence to prove the defendant's guilt

(12:18:16 AM): (**Melanie**) it would upset blanket!

(12:18:33 AM): (**Kat**) LEAVE MY SONS NAME OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(12:18:37 AM): (**Kat**) O.O

(12:18:41 AM): (**Kat**) ....

**Nat** (12:18:46 AM): ....

(12:18:57 AM): (**Melanie**) YOU WANT ME IN JAIL BECAUSE YOUR JELOUS

(12:19:03 AM): (**Melanie**) HE LOVED ME

(12:19:09 AM): (**Melanie**) HE WANTED TO MARRY ME

(12:19:10 AM): (**Kat**) OBJECTION!

(12:19:11 AM): (**Melanie**) YOU KILLED HIM

(12:19:14 AM): (**Kat**) HERESAY!

(12:19:32 AM): (**Melanie**) NO ITS NOT!

(12:19:38 AM): (**Kat**) IT IS!

(12:19:46 AM): (**Kat**) YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE!

(12:19:53 AM): (**Melanie**) then who did I hear it from?!

(12:19:58 AM): (**Kat**) I OBJECT! YO FACE

(12:20:17 AM): (**Melanie**) THE PROSECUTION IS CLEARLY FRONTIN

**Nat** (12:20:29 AM): Mrs. Camui your objection doesn't have a proper foundation.

**Nat** (12:20:38 AM): Could you please try again.

(12:21:07 AM): (**Kat**) YO MAMA BE FRONTIN

(12:21:16 AM): (**Kat**) yes your honor

(12:21:53 AM): (**Melanie**) "my poor fiancé...*sniffle*"

**Nat** (12:22:14 AM): *hands Mel a Kleenex* It will be okay.

(12:22:45 AM): (**Kat**) your honor, the defense has no evidence to prove that this is how Mr. Jefferson felt. There is no way to prove her claims

(12:23:04 AM): (**Kat**) it is strictly heresy

(12:23:20 AM): (**Melanie**) your honor, may I say something?

**Nat** (12:23:47 AM): Of course Ms. Mel~ please proceed

(12:25:15 AM): (**Melanie**) I'm sure you remember the song Billie jean? Ms Camui went by that name before she changed it 8 years ago. The baby in question mentions in the song, was her older child, zeppelin.

(12:25:32 AM): (**Melanie**) Billie jean was not wanted as a lover

(12:25:38 AM): (**Kat**) ACK!

(12:25:42 AM): (**Kat**) OBJECTION

**Nat** (12:25:44 AM): OWO

(12:25:46 AM): (**Kat**) NO EVIDENCE!

**Nat** (12:25:50 AM): This case has taken quite a turn!

(12:26:27 AM): (**Melanie**) *cough*originalbirthcirtificateanyone?*cough*

(12:26:55 AM): (**Kat**) I HAVE PHOTOGRAPHIC EVIDENCE!

(12:27:10 AM): (**Kat**) PROOF THE DEFENSE IS GUILTY

**Nat** (12:27:24 AM): Please do show us Mrs. Camui.

(12:28:02 AM): (**Melanie**) ( we need to save this convo)

**Nat** (12:28:16 AM): ((For serious))

(12:29:17 AM): (**Kat**) .?o=1

(12:29:30 AM): (**Kat**) EVIDENCE

(12:30:41 AM): (**Melanie**) that proves he was peter pan for Halloween

**Nat** (12:30:53 AM): ...

(12:30:55 AM): (**Kat**) NO!

**Nat** (12:30:55 AM): I don't get it

(12:31:02 AM): (**Kat**) don't you see?

**Nat** (12:31:26 AM): I clearly stated that I didn't

(12:32:23 AM): (**Kat**) the defense, commonly referred to as 'Stan' before her 'operation', was arguing with Mr. Jefferson a week before his murder!

**Nat** (12:32:53 AM): Oh..Oh my. *holds hand to mouth*

(12:32:58 AM): (**Melanie**) this doesn't mean I killed him

(12:33:05 AM): (**Melanie**) everyone argues

(12:33:13 AM): (**Kat**) look at 'Stans' face!

(12:33:25 AM): (**Kat**) he went there to end things with you!

(12:33:35 AM): (**Kat**) he didn't want a female you!

(12:33:55 AM): (**Kat**) but you couldn't handle it!

(12:34:02 AM): (**Melanie**) this might work out for you....

(12:34:08 AM): (**Melanie**) if I in fact am a boy

(12:34:11 AM): (**Melanie**) BUT

(12:34:21 AM): (**Melanie**) I am currently 2 months pregnant

(12:34:54 AM): (**Kat**) of course you are. You're a hermaphrodite. Or...you were. Until the operation.

(12:35:33 AM): (**Melanie**) can you prove I've had an operation?

(12:35:41 AM): (**Melanie**) *tugs at pants*

(12:35:46 AM): (**Melanie**) I can prove I haven't

(12:35:54 AM): (**Kat**) would I make a claim like that if I couldn't?

**Nat** (12:37:25 AM): My goodness! So many secrets being uncovered! So much drama! I feel as if I'm in an episode of Jerry Springer!

(12:39:08 AM): (**Kat**) I found these papers in the home of the defendant. Ema can examine them, you will find them covered with the defenses finger prints

(12:39:11 AM): (**Kat**) ./view/DownloadFileAction?id=68026

(12:39:48 AM): (**Kat**) I would have grabbed the actual applications, but I did not wish to be discovered

(12:41:23 AM): (**Melanie**) brb

(12:41:32 AM): (**Kat**) OBJECTION

**Nat** (12:41:38 AM): Umm...Ms. Melanie do you care to explain why you have these kind of...documents in your possession? ((kay))

(12:42:04 AM): (**Kat**) DEFENSE MAY NOT LEAVE UNLESS SO PERMITED BY THE COURT

**Nat** (12:42:39 AM): She may have to pee Mrs. Camui

(12:43:01 AM): (**Kat**) IDGAF

**Nat** (12:44:01 AM): :'D

(12:44:14 AM): (**Melanie**) Mrs. Camui

(12:44:23 AM): (**Melanie**) prove he didn't love me as a woman

(12:44:46 AM): (**Kat**) the picture proves it for me!

(12:45:01 AM): (**Melanie**) _

(12:45:19 AM): (**Melanie**) that's not proof of that

(12:45:45 AM): (**Melanie**) and May I ask how you got this photo off our private property?

(12:45:57 AM): (**Melanie**) and how is it you know what we were talking about?

(12:46:07 AM): (**Melanie**) or at least, you THINK you know

(12:46:21 AM): (**Kat**) if you will please draw your eyes to the chest of draws under Mr. Jefferson's left hand

(12:46:40 AM): (**Kat**) stfu u don't ask questions

(12:46:44 AM): (**Kat**) any way

(12:47:08 AM): (**Melanie**) (trespassing butthole criminal...)

(12:47:52 AM): (**Kat**) sticking out of the drawer, do you see that paper?

(12:48:07 AM): (**Kat**) and follow Mr. Jefferson's eyes

(12:48:33 AM): (**Kat**) do you see the moustache shaped pen there?

(12:48:56 AM): (**Kat**) I myself have seen that paper

(12:49:23 AM): (**Kat**) Mr. Jefferson had walked in on you signing those papers for the surgery

**Nat** (12:49:31 AM): *looks at the picture* I see no mustache or pen.

(12:49:32 AM): (**Kat**) you hid them quickly

(12:50:11 AM): (**Kat**) and threw the pen

(12:50:18 AM): (**Kat**) he was angry

(12:50:24 AM): (**Kat**) and drew his blade!

(12:50:33 AM): (**Kat**) he threatened you!

(12:50:37 AM): (**Kat**) and then left

(12:50:45 AM): (**Kat**) you were distraught!

(12:50:56 AM): (**Kat**) you had your surgery though!

(12:51:07 AM): (**Kat**) and went to him one last time!

(12:51:14 AM): (**Kat**) you tried to appeal to him!

(12:51:23 AM): (**Kat**) but he denied you!

(12:51:31 AM): (**Kat**) and so, in your anger

(12:51:55 AM): (**Kat**) *slams hands on desk and has a dramatic zoom in on face*

(12:52:09 AM): (**Kat**) YOU STRUCK HIM DOWN IN ONE FEL BLOW!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nat** (12:52:09 AM): *hides chuckle*

(12:52:59 AM): (**Melanie**) you have no proof I did

(12:53:06 AM): (**Melanie**) or that he didn't love me

(12:53:16 AM): (**Kat**) irrelevant!

(12:53:23 AM): (**Melanie**) you were on our property illegally

(12:53:27 AM): (**Melanie**) NOT IRRELIVANT

(12:53:40 AM): (**Kat**) how was I there illegally?

(12:54:11 AM): (**Kat**) I was Mr. Jefferson's private attorney. I had free roam

(12:54:37 AM): (**Melanie**) your fat friend had no business hanging out my window!

(12:54:59 AM): (**Melanie**) prove I killed him!

(12:55:05 AM): (**Melanie**) prove he hated me!

(12:55:12 AM): (**Kat**) HEY! I WAS HAVING A BAD DAY! DONT CALL ME FAT YOU BUTT PIRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(12:55:14 AM): (**Melanie**) DONT ACCUSE ME IF YOU CANT PROVE IT

(12:55:16 AM): (**Kat**) DX

(12:55:32 AM): (**Melanie**) I loved him!!! *sob*

(12:55:49 AM): (**Kat**) AND IT WAS YOUR LOVE THAT KILLED HIM!

(12:55:56 AM): (**Kat**) WASNT IT?!?!!??

(12:56:03 AM): (**Kat**) WASNT IT?!?!?!?!?!

(12:56:09 AM): (**Melanie**) NO

(12:56:21 AM): (**Melanie**) it was him!

(12:56:31 AM): (**Kat**) *sigh*

(12:56:37 AM): (**Melanie**) he did this to himself!

(12:56:41 AM): (**Melanie**) the pills.....

(12:56:46 AM): (**Kat**) your honor, my we please have a verdict?

(12:56:48 AM): (**Melanie**) always the pills...

(12:57:15 AM): (**Kat**) the defendant is now muttering to herself

(12:57:26 AM): (**Kat**) clearly a homicidal maniac

(12:57:54 AM): (**Melanie**) bull puckey!

(12:58:05 AM): (**Kat**) please, may we have a verdict?

**Nat** (12:58:13 AM): What exactly do you mean when you say "the pills" Ms. Melanie?

(12:58:35 AM): (**Melanie**) ... yes, we did argue.

(12:58:53 AM): (**Melanie**) so he turned away from me

(12:58:59 AM): (**Melanie**) always...

(12:59:02 AM): (**Melanie**) he used pills...

(12:59:05 AM): (**Kat**) OBJECTION your honor, no pills were found in his system

(12:59:08 AM): (**Melanie**) injections...

(12:59:26 AM): (**Melanie**) .com/seven/06282009/news/nationalnews/report__michael_jacksons_horrific_autops_

(12:59:33 AM): (**Kat**) no NARCOTICS of any kind.

(12:59:56 AM): (**Melanie**) he was in so much pain after the incident filming the commercial...

(1:00:02 AM): (**Melanie**) and all his surgeries!

(1:00:07 AM): (**Melanie**) I loved him

(1:00:08 AM): (**Kat**) your honor, this isn't even the same man!

(1:00:12 AM): (**Melanie**) but I did not kill him

(1:00:29 AM): (**Kat**) this "Jackson" fellow, has NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS CASE!

**Nat** (1:00:54 AM): Mrs. Camui the defendant does seem to be telling the truth, I'm beginning to doubt she did it....

(1:01:25 AM): (**Kat**) by what your honor?

(1:01:28 AM): (**Kat**) fake tears?

(1:01:47 AM): (**Kat**) she's guilty your honor.

**Nat** (1:01:52 AM): She seems sincere to me

(1:01:56 AM): (**Kat**) do you believe me more now!

**Nat** (1:02:13 AM): ((I totally just lmao'd at that))

(1:02:55 AM): (**Melanie**) (this is fun)

(1:03:11 AM): (**Melanie**) you can't even prove we were discussing my change at the time...

(1:03:20 AM): (**Melanie**) *wipes eyes*

(1:04:45 AM): (**Kat**) oh, but I can

(1:04:54 AM): (**Kat**) OBJECTION

**Nat** (1:04:58 AM): Quite true. Mrs. Camui I want UNDOUBTABLE proof of this. Otherwise your getting a strike.

(1:05:13 AM): (**Kat**) THERE IS A CONTRADICTION IN YOUR STATEMENT

(1:05:35 AM): (**Kat**) YOU JUST ADMITED TO THE COURT THAT YOU DID HAVE A SEX CHANGE

(1:05:41 AM): (**Kat**) WHEN YOU DENIED IT BEFORE

(1:05:54 AM): (**Kat**) YOUR HONOR, MORE LIES UNCOVERED!

**Nat** (1:05:55 AM): Oh snaps!

(1:06:01 AM): (**Melanie**) I never denied it

(1:06:05 AM): (**Melanie**) I wasn't a boy

(1:06:08 AM): (**Melanie**) I never had a gender

(1:06:16 AM): (**Melanie**) I'm a hermie

(1:07:21 AM): (**Kat**) a hermaphrodite is still either more masculine or feminine

(1:07:34 AM): (**Kat**) you are a boy or girl

(1:07:43 AM): (**Kat**) simply with both parts

(1:07:57 AM): (**Kat**) gender is genetic

(1:08:22 AM): (**Melanie**) yes. But I did not lie

(1:08:50 AM): (**Melanie**) I do have a gender

(1:09:06 AM): (**Melanie**) I am a man, like he wanted.

(1:09:07 AM): (**Kat**) you said, and I quote "I can prove I haven't[had the surgery]"

(1:09:12 AM): (**Melanie**) but I have a vagina

(1:09:38 AM): (**Melanie**) fine.

(1:09:47 AM): (**Melanie**) I was ashamed to tell the court

(1:09:56 AM): (**Melanie**) but I'm telling you now

(1:10:13 AM): (**Melanie**) I have the mind of a man

(1:10:18 AM): (**Kat**) so are you male or female genetically?

(1:10:19 AM): (**Melanie**) and I chose the body of a woman

(1:11:31 AM): (**Melanie**) but how does this prove I killed anyone?

(1:11:43 AM): (**Kat**) ANSWER THE QUESTION!

(1:11:52 AM): (**Melanie**) I DID

(1:12:07 AM): (**Melanie**) I'm a man on the inside

(1:12:13 AM): (**Melanie**) but I chose a woman's body!

(1:12:16 AM): (**Kat**) if that's the case

(1:12:28 AM): (**Kat**) THEN HOW ARE YOU TWO MONTHS PREGNANT?!?!?!?!!?

(1:12:53 AM): (**Melanie**) my ovaries and womb work fine

(1:13:01 AM): (**Kat**) nu-uh!

(1:13:01 AM): (**Melanie**) I didn't want them

(1:13:10 AM): (**Melanie**) but I kept them

(1:13:26 AM): (**Melanie**) it rid of _.... that

(1:13:31 AM): (**Kat**) you have testified that you are a male genetically

(1:13:45 AM): (**Melanie**) I am a male mentally!

(1:13:45 AM): (**Kat**) this would mean you wouldn't have ovaries!

(1:13:54 AM): (**Kat**) you wouldn't produce eggs!

(1:14:01 AM): (**Kat**) you produce sperm!

(1:14:11 AM): (**Melanie**) NO I DONT

(1:14:20 AM): (**Kat**) there is no way for you to be pregnant!

(1:14:25 AM): (**Melanie**) transgender people have the mind of one

(1:14:30 AM): (**Melanie**) and the body of the other

(1:14:36 AM): (**Melanie**) I may have a vagina

(1:14:53 AM): (**Melanie**) but I wanted to be a boy

(1:15:06 AM): (**Melanie**) I swear it!

(1:15:20 AM): (**Kat**) just because you have a vagina, doesn't mean you can have kids

(1:15:43 AM): (**Melanie**) THAT is what worked! My penis and such didn't!

(1:15:43 AM): (**Kat**) and no surgeon would operate on a pregnant woman

(1:15:53 AM): (**Kat**) YOU WERE NEVER PREGNANT!

(1:15:55 AM): (**Melanie**) hermie don't have two working sets

(1:16:08 AM): (**Melanie**) and it was infected!

(1:16:14 AM): (**Melanie**) they had to remove it!

(1:16:22 AM): (**Kat**) SILENCE YOUR LIES!

(1:16:28 AM): (**Kat**) YOUR HONOR!

(1:16:32 AM): (**Melanie**) I have pictures of it!

(1:16:34 AM): (**Kat**) BURN THE WITCH!

(1:16:37 AM): (**Kat**) ugh....

(1:16:40 AM): (**Kat**) I mean

(1:16:41 AM): (**Kat**) .

(1:16:43 AM): (**Kat**) lol

**Nat** (1:16:50 AM): lol

(1:16:56 AM): (**Kat**) VERDICT!

(1:17:10 AM): (**Kat**) I DEMAND A VERDICT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nat** (1:17:41 AM): Guilty...and Mrs. Camui can make the call on the rest. *counts bribe*

(1:17:45 AM): (**Melanie**) you deserve that strike...

(1:18:00 AM): (**Melanie**) assholes

(1:18:09 AM): (**Kat**) lmao!

(1:18:18 AM): (**Kat**) money talks, bitch

**Nat** (1:18:30 AM): *fans self with bribe*

(1:18:34 AM): (**Melanie**) pft. Michael had much more money

**Nat** (1:18:37 AM): ;D

(1:18:42 AM): (**Melanie**) Billie is a whore jean

(1:18:54 AM): (**Kat**) that he didn't leave to you

**Nat** (1:19:14 AM): Served

(1:19:21 AM): (**Kat**) BALIF!

(1:19:22 AM): (**Melanie**) lmao

(1:19:28 AM): (**Melanie**) this was so stupid XD

(1:19:28 AM): (**Kat**) take the hoe away!

**Nat** (1:19:36 AM): lmfao

(1:20:05 AM): (**Kat**)

(1:20:12 AM): (**Kat**) I always win

(1:20:16 AM): (**Kat**) know y?

(1:20:19 AM): (**Kat**) cuz

**Nat** (1:20:22 AM): You said!

(1:20:24 AM): (**Kat**) IM AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nat** (1:20:27 AM): lmao

(1:20:31 AM): (**Melanie**) even if you have no real proof

(1:20:42 AM): (**Melanie**) Billie jean Camui von karma

OH, and just so you know, I bribed the judge(Nat) in another AIM convo box. :D

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! OR ILL OBJECT!!!!!!!!


End file.
